Enamorada de un demonio
by inuyashita
Summary: Inuyasha se entera que no es un demonio puro ya que su madre es una humana... y por esa razon decide ir al mundo de los humanos para conocerla... alli conoce (o mejor dicho se reencuentra) con una persona del pasado de quien el se habia enamorado... pero resulta que esta persona es su prima...¿ que ara inuyasha ? ¿podra el amor unirlos ?


CAPITULO 1..: un suceso extraño...

?: oye kagome no crees que seria mejor que vallamos por el otro camino... este lugar me da mucho miedo...

kagome: no te preocupes rin, no nos sucedera nada.. aparte teniamos que tomar un atajo.. se nos hizo muy tarde y mi madre nos matara...

rin: sigo pensando que debiamos tomar el otro camino... aqui esta muy oscuro... volvamos...

kagome: se nos hara mas tarde si regresamos - seguimos caminando por aquel oscuro callejon y a lo lejos pude ver dos siluetas y el miedo se apodero de mi ser - "maldicion ojala que solo sea mi imaginacion.." - agarre de la mano a mi prima y camine segura y sin mostrar miedo alguno -

rin: oye kagome mira esos hombres...

kagome: cu..cuales hombres... yo no vi nada... debe ser tu imaginacion...

rin: sera mejor que regresemos...

kagome: tranquila solo es tu imaginacion que te esta jugando una mala pasada... - seguimos con nuestra caminata yo rogaba que no nos sucediera nada ... pero al parecer mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.. uno de los hombres camino hacia nosotras que estabamos paralizadas del miedo -

hombre 1: es peligroso que dos lindas jovencitas anden solas por estos lugares...

kagome: que.. que quieren... - le pregunte el se acerco a nosotras... era alto, gordo y feo... lo peor lo que mas me asusto fue su repugnante mirada lujuriosa... rin se aferro mas fuerte a mi brazo - no te preocupes rin yo no permitire que nada malo te suceda... - le susurre para tranquilizarla...

hombre 1: oye hermano.. no te parecen hermosas... por que no nos divertimos un rato con ellas

hombre 2: que buena idea... yo pido a la mas peque a...

hombre 1: eres un pervertido - dijo sarcasticamente y luego rio malvadamente - entonces yo me quedare con la otra -

Los hombres se acercaron a nosotras el mas petizo agarro a rin y la acorralo contra la pared y comenzo a besar su cuello pude escuchar el llanto y las suplica de mi prima.. me sentia culpable pues por mi culpa estabamos metidas en este problema...

hombre 1: tambien hay para ti preciosa... - me dijo aquel asqueroso hombre e intento agarrarme.. yo trata de escaparme de su agarre y eso lo hizo enfuereser mas... me pego una fuerte cachetada haciendo que caiga violentamente al suelo - maldita perra quedate quieta o si no te matare - me grito mientras me apuntada con un arma -

rin: no kagome.. maldito no le hagas nada...

hombre 2: tu callate mocosa por que si no a ti tambien te sucedera lo mismo

hambre 1: ahora vas a seguir resistiendote

kagome: prefiero que me matas antes de que me pongas tus sucias manos encima - levanto su mano para volver a golpearme. yo cerre mis ojos para esperar el impacto pero me sorpendio por que eso nunca llego.. abri lentamente los ojos y vi a un muchacho de apariencia muy extra as.. sujetando la mano de mi agresor -

?: oye asi no se debe tratar a una dama, no seas un animal...

hombre 1: no te metas mocoso.. por que a ti tambien te matare...

?: ja.. solo has el intento...

hombre 1: te estas burlando de mi..?

?: si tu lo quieres ver de ese modo - bufo el joven haciendo que el hombre se enfadara y fuara a atacarlo -

kagome: cuidado... - le grite al joven pues el maldito le iba a golpar con el arma -

?: tu no te preocupes por mi... - me dijo mientras contraatacaba al sujeto.. -

me sorprendio ver que con una sola mano logro derribar al horrendo hombre gordo... el otro hombre solto a rin y fue a ayudar a su amigo.. cuando quedo frente al muchacho comenzo a gritar un monton de improperios el joven peliplateado solo se rio y con sus garras.. si garras descuartizo al sujeto.. yo me acerque a rin y la abraze ella solo temblaba.. pero gracias a kami ese maldito cerdo no logro acerle nada... luego de que los dos hombres calleran sin vida al suelo.. aparecio otro sujeto de extra as aparienias..

x?: oye.. te llevaste toda la divercion

?: no te quejes... - dijo el mas joven acercandose lentamente a mi.. - estas bien..?

kagome: s..si eso creo... - me puse de pie y ayude a rin a levantarse mire bien al muchacho.. no tenia una apariencia humana... tenia garras y colmillos y unas extra as marcas violetas en sus mejillas... pero su apaariencia no me asusto en lo absoluto - gracias..

?: no fue nada.. ahora vayanse de aqui.. es muy peligroso que dos mujeres anden solas

x?: no te hagas el don juan y vamonos...

?: eres un amargado - gru o mirando al otro sujeto - adios...

una nuve negra envolvio a esos extra os jovenes para luego desapareser del lugar... rin y yo nos miramos horrorisadas y comenzamos a correr... corrimos como nunca antes lo habiamos echo hasta que llegamos al fin a la casa... entramos en la sala estaba mi tia izayoi limpiando como siempre y en la ocina estaba mi mama preparando la cena...

izayoi: ni as donde estaban... naomi y yo estabamos muy preocupadas...

rin: lo siento mama... se nos hizo tarde en la biblioteca...

izayoi: esta bien.. por que no van a ba arse la cena estara lista en unos minutos...

kag/rin: si - subimos las escaleras y nos metimos en mi cuarto... necesitabamos aclarar lo que habia sucedido... -

kagome: rin.. creo que no deberiamos contarle a nuestras madre lo que sucedio..

rin: yo opino lo mismo... aparte si me mama se entera ya sabes como se pondra...

kagome: y la mia...- ambas reimos.. pero luego nos pusimos serias - aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso...

rin: no se si era mi imaginacion.. pero esos sujeton no tenian una apariencia muy humana que digamos...

kagome: lamento decirte que no fue tu imaginacion... aquellos hombres, o seres,, o lo que sea que fueran no son humanos... - nopude evitar temblar del miedo al recordar la cara del muchacho mas joven - debemos olvidar esto de acuerdo...

rin: es lo que mas quiero... no vamos a comentar esto a nadie...

kagome: claro.. nos van a considerar unas locas...

naomi: kagome, rin bajen la cena ya esta lista...

kagome: - tome de las manos a rin y ambas salimos de la habitacion - "lo que sucedio esta noche es algo que nunca podre olvidar... y menos el rostro de aquel joven.. quien sera? "

Continuara...


End file.
